An embedder is a device for embedding specimens in paraffin wax. In the embedder in the related art, molten paraffin wax is released into a mold by means of a dispenser, so as to embed the specimens in the mold. The device for embedding specimens in paraffin wax generally has a dispenser for coating paraffin wax onto specimens. The dispenser of the embedder in the related art is fixed onto a body of the embedder and may not be separated from the body, such that the embedding of specimens can be only performed on a working stand of the embedder by only a single operator with a fixed embedding operation position and a low efficiency. Therefore, there is a need to improve the embedder.